dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rinnala
Mentioned? It says on the page that Zevran mentions her after Talison (sp?) is killed, but I was romancing and while talking to him after raising his friendship sometime early in the game, he mentioned her to me in camp way before the Landsmeet. Should it be changed or noted? --Sencilia (talk) 17:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :The article was actually wrong; you only need a high approval (going by memory and the article on Zevran). It's been changed. 17:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Proposal Against it. First of all, she is a historical character, as she is deceased during the events in Dragon Age Origins, so we cannot expect this character to show up in-game. However she remains being notable as she is one of the 2 persons involved in the personal story of an important companion, Zevran, and she is the reason why Zevran came to Ferelden and his "personal quest" is also involved around this trio with the confortation of the Warden in Denerim by Taliesin. 17:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) My opinion is the same. Rinna was determinative about Zevran's life and personality, it's worth to keep these informations about her either on this page, or to be included on Zevran's page, as a background story. --Margerard (talk) 17:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm against deletion. Different character, different page. More info might appear about her later. Believe it! (talk) 17:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm just expanding on why I didn't think Rinna was notable enough to warrant a separate article: Rinna, by herself, doesn't do anything. Her involvement is entirely passive - the Crows use her to test Zevran and Taliesin; her importance to Zevran's character is all shown through what he chooses to do to her and how he then reacts to the consequences of his choice. All of this is already covered, appropriately, on the page for Zevran Arainai. There is nothing we know about Rinna that isn't covered there, and so this article is an unnecessary duplication of that work. -Sophia (talk) 20:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :As there seems to be a general agreement here that Rinna is notable, I have removed the deletion proposal. 05:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Possible page rename Rinna's full name is Rinnala, as evidenced by Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, pg 96. Should we rename her page to reflect this? We almost always put the full, correct name of characters, but my concern would be that it would confuse people using the wiki to find an article titled Rinnala rather than the better known Rinna. Thoughts? -- 19:34, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd say move the page to Rinnala and just note that she was better known as Rinna in the page's heading. It isn't confusing at all if Rinna is used as a re-direct and noted in the article.--Swampshade (talk) 16:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Good point about the redirect; I'll rename the page. -- 02:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Elf? If Rinna had a human father, that would have made her a human. May be her race is got retconned? Conflicting race Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, pg 96 states that Rinnala was the bastard child of Prince Estefan. Zevran states Rinnala was elven. Given that there's almost zero chance of an elf rising to nobility in Antiva these two statements contradict each other. How to deal with this? I'm leaning towards putting her race in the infobox as Human (Elf-blooded) with a note somewhere in the article that Zevran tells the Warden she's an elf. Thoughts? 02:24, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : I think that would make the most sense. --Evamitchelle (talk) 05:31, January 22, 2016 (UTC)